


The Clara Box

by Catz95



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cornishpatsy, F/M, Tumblr, Whouffaldi Secret Santa, doctor who - Freeform, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catz95/pseuds/Catz95
Summary: The Doctor makes Clara a present for Christmas





	

“ _Hey where did we go,_ _d_ _ays when the rains came…_ ”

The Doctor crept through the sunlit filled flat, his eyebrows slightly raised. He heard the singing as soon as he had unlocked the door. Clara must have been cleaning again. She always sang when she cleaned.

He paused in the hallway towards the kitchen, listening intently as she began to hum the middle of the song. Clara always told him that she was embarrassed by her singing voice,  but he found it absolutely lovely.

“ _Our heart’s a-thumpin’, you, my brown eyed girl._ ”

That was one of the songs he told Clara reminded him of her. She had been thinking about him. The Doctor strode forward to the kitchen, to find Clara standing on the table. She wore old faded overalls and her hair was tied in a pony tail. She had a duster in her hand that she was attempting, quite valiantly, to get the cobwebs that hung from the ceiling.

Sometimes the Doctor forgot how small Clara truly was. Even standing on her tip toes and being on a table, she could not reach. Compared to Amy she was impossibly tiny.

The Doctor cleared his throat to make his presence known.

“Need a hand with that?” The Doctor asked.

“Could use one, yeah.” Clara replied, a tone of defeat in her voice she rarely allowed herself to have. She was too determined for her own good sometimes.

The Doctor shook his head in reply as he reached for her. He pulled her into his arms as he gently placed her onto the floor where she belonged.

“Why didn’t you just wait for me?” He offered his hands to take the duster so he could do the job for her.

“I wanted to start decorating before you got here.” A perfect pout took over Clara’s features. The Doctor swore sometimes that she practiced that pout in the mirror when he wasn’t around. “We’ve been traveling so much that everything was covered in an inch of dust.

“It shouldn’t have been.” The Doctor pushed the table over a little so he could reach the ceiling without having to climb on it like Clara had. “I aimed for start of winter break so you wouldn’t be missed too badly.”

“Yeah you missed by a month.” Clara laughed. “It’s nearly Christmas. You’re lucky my leave of absence went through. They think I have a broken leg.”

“Well you may have if you had fallen off the table.”

Somehow the Doctor could feel Clara’s eyes glaring into his back. He always wondered how she could do that. Maybe it came with her profession.

The Doctor handed her the cobweb covered duster as a peace offering, and instantly Clara’s face softened.

“Well, while I do this…” Clara gestured to the pile of cleaning supplies. “I task you to find the Christmas tree.”

“Your wish is my command.” The Doctor swooped down into a bow, causing his hoodie to flop forward onto his head.

Clara grabbed it and pulled it over his fluffy hair. When he went to stand back up to full height, she pulled onto the sides of the hood and placed a full kiss onto his lips. He was caught by surprise at first- usually they eased into these things. But as natural as can be, he melted into her, pulling her up into his arms again, kissing her fervently.

She gasped as they broke apart, the air rumbling through her chest and making him blush, knowing he caused her body to respond the way it did, craving him. Even after years of them being together, she still easily responded to his touch.

“Later…” She murmured against his lips.

“Later.” He promised, kissing her one more time, lighter this time, but he made sure to dig his fingers into her hips to remind her of what was in store when he returned.

~..~

It was autumn when the Doctor got the idea of the Christmas present he wanted to give Clara that year. He had surprised Clara with a trip to the states. The new England area, he had said, was the best for leaf colors this time of year. He had been right- the trees had been peak color. Red, gold, orange and brown blanketing the ground below as he flew the TARDIS over the forest. Clara had watched with awe in her eyes, and she commented how much the ground looked like a large painting.

He had landed the TARDIS in an orchard he had stopped by on his own without Clara some time earlier to explain his… particular… mode of travel. The farmer didn’t seem to really care, but it may have been the large wad of American money he had handed him.

The Doctor knew Clara wouldn’t quite approve of him manipulating an ATM with his sonic, but the look on her face had been worth it. The Doctor then pulled the basket he had gotten earlier from behind the console and handed it to Clara.

“The owner said we can pick as many as we can carry.” He winked at her.

“The basket is bigger on the inside then?” Clara asked as she tested the weight of the small basket. It was as light as you’d expect a wicker basket to be.

“I may have done some tinkering on the off chance you wanted to collect more than a couple apples.”

“You just want to trick me into making you pie.”

The Doctor held up his hands in defense. “Never!” He was bad at pretending to be innocent.

Clara laughed then as she walked to the nearest tree. “I suppose you’ll have to get most of the apples unless I find some good ones on the ground…” She paused and spied a wooden crate a few feet ahead. “Hang on…”

She handed the basket to the Doctor and he watched bemused as she grabbed the crate and placed it under the tree. She lifted her foot and tested the strength of it. Satisfied, she climbed on top of it and grabbed one of the lower hanging fruit with ease. “Oh look Doctor, it’s not even bruised!”

The Doctor then followed her through the orchard as she collected apples. Some times Clara would let him make the final decision if an apple was worthy, but he mostly just watched her. The cold had begun to turn her nose pink.

Though from the outside it only looked like there was only a half dozen apples in the basket, she had to have picked at least fifty. The Doctor had explained the basket had time suspension as well, so the apples would not go bad before she used them.

As they walked back to the TARDIS, Clara looked at the basket, which was still very light. “I thought the sonic didn’t work on wood.”

“It doesn’t.” The Doctor had replied, a half smile on his face because she remembered that detail. “I’ve been taking to tinkering more when you’re not around. It makes the time go by when we’re not together.”

Clara shook her head and looked at him baffled. “You have a time machine Doctor, time doesn’t have to go by at all.”

He shrugged. “A man’s got to have his hobbies I suppose.”

“Isn’t saving planets your hobby?”

“It’s our hobby.” He opened the door to the TARDIS and she swooped under his arm.

She had placed the basket down on the stairs and waited for the Doctor to come inside and shut the door.

“We have another hobby too.” She said then, as she leaned into him, her body soft and warm against his.

The Doctor pulled her closer. He then closed his eyes as Clara’s lips met his. He pressed his fingers into her lower back, while her own hands pulled on his zippered hoodie. The Doctor savored each moment as he often did with Clara, always so fearful of time fleeting between them. He did not tell her about the nightmares he had, where she would float away in a void, and he would  desperately try to reach for her. He could never catch her hand before it was too late.

He had picked her up into his arms and she had locked her legs around his middle. He held her up by her bottom, her hands snaked in his hair. He kissed her again, pulled away and raised his eyebrows in question. “Bedroom?”

Clara had nodded in reply. Her eyes were bright and her lips red from his kissing. The first time he had held her like this she had marveled at his strength. His arms did not even shake. He did not look like he was that strong, being so thin, but they both hypothesized this may have been his strongest regeneration yet, to compensate for the older appearance.

The Doctor had carried her into his bedroom, which was closer. He had desperately wanted to pull off her clothes and bury himself into her in all sense of the word. He then sat on his bed with Clara in his lap, growling as he struggled with the zipper of her jacket.

An amused laugh had vibrated through Clara’s chest and she offered to help. As she did so, the Doctor’s mind rolled over everything he wanted to do to her. He wanted to taste every inch of her, touch her, make her moan… but then his brain, his cursed, several tracks at once brain, began to worry.

-~*

“Doctor?” Clara’s voice called through his fog, bringing him back into the moment. “Are you alright?”

The Doctor was now sat in front of his work bench. He had returned with the tree several hours before, but told Clara he needed to go finish tinkering with something in the TARDIS.

She had come to check on him he realized. Her hand laid on his back and he was too aware he was trembling.

“Doctor what is it?” Clara’s face loomed into view in front of his face.

He attempted a weak smile. “Just remembering. I’m sorry Clara, please don’t look so worried.”

“Well…” Clara hesitated. She knew it was usually best not to press him for details, and that he would hopefully open up to her in his own time. “I thought I’d bring you some hot chocolate.”

Sure enough a steaming cup sat next to the neatly wrapped present he had just finished with. “I made it the way you like, shaken, not stirred.” Clara’s voice was still wrapped with anxiety, but the Doctor just pulled her close, snaking his hand around her, and pressed his ear to her chest, listening to her heart beat.

“Thank you. Clara,” His Scottish accent became thick when he said her name, making her shiver.

“So who’s that for? Your secret girlfriend?” Clara asked, acknowledging the present. Her fingers ran through his hair, calming him.

“It might be.” The Doctor teased, reaching for his cocoa. He took a careful sip then mused, “You might know her- she’s about yay high…” he gestured with his hands Clara’s height then leaned back in his chair. “and she has this smile that can make even the grumpiest old man have a change of heart.”

Despite herself, a huge grin broke out on Clara’s face.

The Doctor motioned to the package and said, “Well since I can’t find her I guess you’ll do.”

“Oh stop it.” She said with a tone of playfulness, reaching for the paper. “Did you make it yourself?”

“Find out.” The Doctor replied, keeping his face blank.

Clara strode forward, and reached for the present. The foil sparkled in the dim TARDIS lighting. It was literally as though a small universe were underneath her fingers.

“I got the paper at a neighboring planet.” The Doctor said as if he read her mind. “That’s standard wrapping for them.”

“Still…” Clara’s words caught in her chest. She ran her hand across the paper and watched as a comet flashed bright as it whizzed past her fingers. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“We could paper your room in it on the TARDIS if you like it that much.” The Doctor teased.

“Nah I’m good.” Clara swallowed down her swell of affection. She cleared her throat and said, “I’ll just tear off a bit and put it in my scrap book.”

“It’s still in Library 2b I think.” Anxiety crossed his features. “Please open it.”

So she did. She gently tore the paper to not ruin it completely, and confusion quickly spread over her face when she spied what lay under the pretty paper.

It was a crate, made for apples. The logo of the orchard they had visited was printed across the side, and it had a large apple spanning across three of the planks of wood. The Doctor had varnished the wood, and sanded down the rough areas, but indeed it was an apple box.

“What do you think?” The Doctor asked, his anxiety increasing as he saw such a confused expression on Clara’s face. Her eyebrows were knitted in deep thought as though she was trying to be tactful with what she would say next.

“It’s a wooden box.” She said simply.

“It’s not just any box.” The Doctor replied. “It still has all of it’s original functionality. If you wanted you could still put apples in it.”

Clara could tell she was suppose to be impressed by this, but when she tried to screw her face up to show it, the Doctor could tell she still didn’t understand. He got up from his chair, picked up the crate and placed it down onto the floor.

“Hop up,” He commanded.

Clara did as she was told, crossing her arms as she did it. “Okay so now- OH!” Shock ran through her as she nearly became unbalanced. The Doctor caught her, and she realized she was now eye level with him. The box had extended two inches.

“So now you won’t have to stand on tables anymore.” The Doctor said proudly.

“And how do I get back down?”

“You think it.”

Clara did not know what to say. She looked into his face, and saw the desperate need for approval there. It took years before he allowed her to see that side of him.  She brought her hands to both sides of his face, running her thumbs across his cheeks. “It’s wonderful Doctor.” And she meant it.

Above them, a green plant extended from the air, and fake virtual snow began to fall around them. “Did you ask the TARDIS to do that?”

“No…” The Doctor sighed. She keeps trying to make me be festive. You should have seen the antlers she tried to make me wear.”

Clara laughed, “She probably thought they would suit you.”

“This suits me better,” He growled low, bringing his lips to her neck and kissing down it. He mused that she raised herself with her mind a inch more so he was level with her neck.

“Naughty boy, breaking the rules.” Clara said, bringing the box back to eye level. The box was silent as she did this, showing how fantastic the craftsmanship was.

“What rules?” The Doctor rose his eyebrows.

“Mistletoe.” Clara gestured to the plant.

“You’re right.” The Doctor closed his eyes and kissed her. When they finished, he whispered to her,  “Happy Christmas, Clara.”

“Happy Christmas, Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes: To preface, I would have preferred to send this though the edit mill one more time, but Dec. 23 I landed myself a fun 5 hour time at the hospital. I’m okay, mostly, but some excess commas and grammar issues may remain. I don't want to change anything now because it has been gifted.
> 
> This was written for cornishpatsy (on tumblr), my Whouffaldi Secret Santa
> 
> Also, the beginning is a subtle reference to one of my all time Whouffali fics, by lornesgoldenhair, The Cure (on Fanfiction.net)
> 
> The idea came from the rumor I heard once when scrolling through the Whouffaldi tag on Tumblr (I don’t know how valid it is) that Jenna Coleman had to stand on an Apple Box to be eye level with Peter Capaldi.


End file.
